


Савар

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Twinkle_star



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Painful Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Савар с восторгом слушал рассказы сверстников о победах над противоположным полом. Но когда попробовал сам - ему не понравилось. Оказалось, что гораздо больше его привлекают сами сверстники. Особенно один.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини R-NC21





	Савар

**Author's Note:**

> Савар - сурок  
> Ирбис - рысь, барс  
> Хоар - солнце  
> Сада - веревка, лента  
> Сарука - красивая  
> Маэ - луна

Белые перья ковыля трепетали на ветру, подсвеченные багрянцем заходящего солнца. Савар смотрел на них, не смыкая глаз. Он знал: стоит отвести взгляд, стоит позволить слабости смежить веки — и безжалостная тьма поглотит его. Савар не тешил себя пустыми надеждами: ему не дано будет увидеть восход нового дня. Смерть уже простерла над ним свои крылья, и все, чего он хотел, — продлить этот миг, в последний раз увидеть, как скрывается за горизонтом солнце, в последний раз назвать его по имени.

***

Мать говорила, что в детстве Савар был пухлым, с очаровательными щеками, потому и получил свое имя — сурок. Год был хороший, еды много, Савар ел вдоволь материнского молока и рос быстро. Не все могли таким похвастаться. Мать говорила — он ее любимый ребенок. Может, оттого что последний, а может, потому что был Савар ласковым и нежным и долго держался материнской юбки. Непозволительно долго для кочевника. Может, и дольше бы держался, да в одну из зим мать подхватила лихорадку, слегла и больше не встала. Савар очень горевал: он любил мать, и ему не хватало ее добрых слов да мягких прикосновений. Он не остался один — старший брат заботился о нем, пока он не стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы быть самостоятельным. Особого тепла между ними не было. Другое дело сестра — вот только еще когда мать была жива, ее выдали замуж в другое племя. Савар скучал по ней, но не признавался в этом никому. Брат бы не понял. Он и по матери особо не тосковал, погруженный в свои заботы: простое ли дело прокормить жену и двоих детей, а потом еще и свалившегося на шею брата? Савар его не винил.

Сам Савар жениться не торопился. Его сверстники взахлеб обсуждали, кто как развлекался с девицами, обуздывая их, словно непокорных кобылиц. Савар слушал эти рассказы и возбуждался, представляя, как мускулистые поджарые юноши сплетаются телами с нежными девами, но когда попробовал сам — разочаровался. Девушка в его руках дрожала и отворачивалась, и вовсе не хотелось ломать ее, подчиняя себе. Савар получил удовольствие, но слабое, словно бледный отголосок того наслаждения, которое снисходило на него, когда он торопливо ласкал сам себя загрубевшей от поводьев рукой, представляя своих друзей в постели. Девушка еще долго смотрела на него влюбленными глазами и, наверное, если бы он предложил, пошла бы за него замуж. Но Савар не предложил. И из фантазий его после этого девушки исчезли вовсе.

Особенно часто, закрывая глаза, Савар представлял Ирбиса — юношу на пару зим его старше, высокого и гибкого, с глазами цвета дикого меда. Своей грацией и тягучестью тот и в самом деле напоминал дикого кота, и был первым в стрельбе из лука среди всех юношей. Савар восхищался им, и в груди непонятно тянуло, стоило лишь взглянуть на Ирбиса, встретиться с ним глазами.

Ту ночь Савар запомнил на удивление ярко. Это была далеко не первая его ночевка в степи с табуном, но первая — с Ирбисом. Полная луна, огромная, словно круг овечьего сыра, низко висела над землей, и травы серебрились от ее света. В тишине было слышно, как кричит какая-то птица вдали за рекой, как сонно вздыхают лошади, переступая ногами, как плещутся в воде речные духи. Они с Ирбисом долго говорили, сидя у костра, а после расстелили войлок и легли, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы сохранить тепло — лето хоть и шло к середине, но ночи все еще были холодными, особенно у воды.

Савар всегда спал так с соплеменниками, и хотя близость их и запах волновали его, он привык сдерживать свои чувства. Но от мысли, что это Ирбис, герой его грез и самый красивый мужчина в племени, Савар невольно возбуждался. Ирбис, должно быть, почувствовал это: он резко подмял под себя Савара, навис над ним.

— Что, нравлюсь я тебе, сурок? — спросил Ирбис, сверкая кошачьими глазами. 

— Нравишься, — сознался Савар, облизывая губы. 

Ирбис не был с ним ласков, но жестоко кусал его и зализывал укусы, и прикосновения его больше походили на удары, но Савару нравилось. Должно быть, так же Ирбис обуздывал девиц, и от этой мысли в паху приятно тянуло. Савар и сам отвечал тем же, и Ирбис терся об него твердой плотью, показывая, что все правильно. Лишь когда Ирбис перевернул его на живот и, стянув штаны, навалился всем телом, Савар забеспокоился. 

— Боишься, сурочья душа? — спросил Ирбис, когда Савар попытался оттолкнуть его. — Не бойся.

Он заломил Савару руку, удерживая на месте, смачно сплюнул на ладонь, и через мгновение Савар почувствовал, как в него входит член. Это было больно, и Савар до крови прокусил губу, пытаясь сдержать крик. Тяжело дыша, Ирбис толкался в его тело. Он отпустил теперь руку Савара, навалился сверху, вдавливая его лицом в вонючий войлок, и постанывал иногда, особенно резко двигая бедрами. Сквозь боль Савар чувствовал возбуждение и восторг, принимая его в себя. И когда Ирбис подсунул руку под его бедра и сжал член, Савар кончил с долгим протяжным стоном, от которого начали беспокойно фыркать лошади.

С той ночи они с Ирбисом стали часто встречаться тайком, уходить вместе в ночную степь, в редкие березовые колки, там и тут раскиданные по склонам сопок. Каждый раз у Савара сладко екало внутри, когда он думал о том, что этот сильный и красивый мужчина предпочел его всем девушкам племени. Не раздумывая отдал бы он всю свою кровь до последней капли за Ирбиса. 

В тот день они вместе доехали до березового колка, бросили лошадей и углубились внутрь, как делали много раз. Без долгих прелюдий Ирбис укусил Савара в шею, спустил штаны и взял, не утруждая себя подготовкой. Впрочем, они приноровились друг к другу, и боли стало меньше. Опираясь на белый ствол, Савар тихонько постанывал. Он почти сразу возбудился, но все же не поспел за Ирбисом — тот кончил первым, обильно излившись внутрь Савара. Отстранился, затянул завязки на штанах и только потом заметил, что Савар все еще напряжен.

— Да чтоб тебя, — недовольно проворчал Ирбис и, больше не говоря ни слова, сунул внутрь пальцы, пачкая их в своем семени. 

Второй же рукой он сжал член Савара — хватило всего пары резких движений, чтобы тот тоже пришел к разрядке.

Пока Савар поправлял одежду, Ирбис брезгливо обтер руки лопухом.

— Скоро ты будешь не единственной моей женой, — сообщил Ирбис, отбрасывая измятый лист. — Сарука ответила мне согласием.

Новость ударила Савара в самое сердце, и он не сумел этого скрыть.

— Неужто ты думал, сурочья душа, — презрительно сказал Ирбис, — что только в твои ножны я буду вкладывать свой меч? Они хороши, не спорю, но я предпочту те, что смогут плодоносить.

Савар вскинул голову, не отвечая. Взгляд желтых глаз прожигал его насквозь.

— Или ты думал, я женюсь на тебе? — издевательски продолжил Ирбис. — Чтобы стать невестой, тебе нужно было бы убить трех врагов, ты знаешь. Сомневаюсь, что ты убил хоть одного.

— Я убил четверых! — возмутился Савар, и сразу понял: зря.

Ирбис расхохотался. Искренне и оттого еще более обидно.

— Не печалься, сурочек, меня хватит и на двух жен.

Последние слова Ирбис выкрикнул уже ему в спину. 

Словно во сне Савар вышел из леса, подозвал свою лошадь и умчался в степь, не разбирая дороги. Остановился, лишь когда усталый конь замедлил шаг. И пока тот жадно пил из оказавшегося поблизости родника, Савар плакал, вжавшись лицом в пропахшую конским потом попону. Его не столько ранили оскорбления Ирбиса, сколько осознание того, как сильно он обманулся, решив, что между ними было что-то особенное.

Больше Савар в свое племя не вернулся. В стойбище у него не осталось вещей: верный конь и лук были с ним и так, а больше он ни в чем не нуждался. В двух дневных переходах, он знал, кочевало племя, в которое ушла его сестра, — туда он и направился.

Там его приняли не без опаски. Сестра — та, конечно, была счастлива, обнимала его, плакала, называла любимым братиком. Вождь отнесся с подозрением.

— Что, если я приму тебя, а после нам доведется сражаться с твоим бывшим племенем? — спрашивал он.

— Я порвал с ними навсегда, — поклялся Савар.

Он знал: его рука не дрогнет, если нужно будет забрать жизнь хоть брата, хоть Ирбиса.

Вождь поверил и не пожалел. Савар стал одним из лучших воинов, а со временем — и просто лучшим. Рука его била без промаха, и многие соседи пали, сраженные слаженным натиском племени. Савар знал: вождь присматривается к нему, и не удивился, когда однажды тот вызвал его в свой шатер. 

— Ты стал частью нашего племени, — начал вождь издалека, — но покуда ты не связал себя с женщиной, не породнился с нами, как я могу знать, что ты не уйдешь? 

Савар лишь пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить. Многие девушки заглядывались на него, он знал это, но не мог ответить им взаимностью.

— Моя дочь, — продолжал вождь, — Маэ, особенно мне дорога, я не хотел бы отпускать ее от себя. Мое сердце не будет знать покоя, если я отдам ее в другое племя. Ты не родня ей, но часть нашего рода, ты мог бы стать ей супругом и не забирать ее от отца. Что скажешь? Свободно ли твое сердце?

— Мое сердце свободно лишь потому, — ответил Савар, низко склоняя голову, — что я, чужак, не смел и мечтать о вашей дочери.

Свадьбу сыграли через несколько дней. Красавица Маэ души не чаяла в муже, а сам Савар хоть и не любил ее, но был доволен тем, что у него теперь есть очаг, возле которого ему всегда рады. Маэ родила ему шестерых детей, и четверо из них выжили, а значит, их брак был угоден небесам.

Еще прежде, чем на свет появился третий их ребенок, старый вождь был ранен в бою. Рана, поначалу показавшаяся легкой, не спешила заживать, по груди вождя разлилась чернота, он задыхался и было ясно, что ему жить осталось недолго. Тогда он призвал к себе воинов и в их присутствии назвал новым вождем Савара.

Не все были довольны этим решением, и когда вождь скончался, Савару пришлось выдержать несколько поединков, чтобы доказать, что он имеет право возглавить племя. И даже после этого многие ворчали, что чужак не должен был становиться вождем. Но племя под его рукой процветало, один сытный год сменялся другим, и вскоре шепотки смолкли.

Савар мог быть счастлив: он достиг таких высот, о которых прежде не мог и помыслить. Стада его были тучны и обильны, ночи он коротал в отдельном шатре, в соседнем всегда ждала его красавица жена. И все же неясная тоска томила его сердце, и не могли ее утолить ни кровь врагов, ни священный напиток сома. Часто Савар лежал без сна на своей роскошной постели, тоскуя по тому времени, когда он спал на грубом войлоке под открытым небом и не знал горестей.

В одну из таких ночей, особенно темную, когда на небе не было луны, явился к нему в шатер молодой воин Хоар.

Хоар был юн и горяч, его глаза напоминали спелые вишни, волосы упрямыми кудрями завивались на голове. Гибкий и стройный, он способен был голыми руками переломить хребет врага. Савар не выделял его среди других, не приближал к себе лишь потому, что знал: стоит дать слабину, и он не сможет удержаться. Черные блестящие глаза Хоара волновали его, пробуждали те чувства, которые он считал умершими, заставляли жалеть о том, что он вождь, а не простой пастух, вольный в своих поступках.

Вот и теперь Савар почувствовал, как свел брови, придавая суровость своему лицу — лишь бы не показать, как сладко заныло в груди от одного взгляда на юношу.

Хоар тем временем вынул из-за пояса кинжал и протянул его Савару.

— Возьми мою жизнь, вождь, — сказал он, — ибо не могу я больше противиться страсти, сжигающей меня изнутри. Лучше умереть, чем выносить эти страдания.

Савар не принял кинжала.

— Кто же из дев так измучил твое сердце? — спросил он холодно. — Скажи, и я замолвлю за тебя слово.

— Если я отвечу, ты возненавидишь меня, — ответил Хоар, упрямо мотнув головой. — Лучше просто убей.

Темные глаза его сверкали решимостью и отчаянием, и Савар почувствовал, что ненавидит, но не его, а ту девицу, которая разбудила такую страсть в душе молодого воина.

Он взял кинжал и прижал его лезвие к бьющейся на шее жилке — Хоар наклонил голову, подставляя ее, закрыл глаза. Еще одно движение — и все будет кончено. Но Савар медлил. Он ласкал взглядом прихотливый изгиб губ, темные ресницы, густой тенью лежащие на покрытых пушком щеках, темные завитки, обрамляющие лицо.

Неожиданно Хоар открыл глаза.

— Что же ты медлишь? — шепотом спросил он. — Не нужно, пусть не дрогнет твоя рука, ведь тот, о ком я мечтаю под пологом ночи — ты.

Кинжал жалобно звякнул, отброшенный в сторону. Обхватив голову Хоара ладонями, Савар целовал его жадно и требовательно — и Хоар отвечал ему с таким же пылом.

Той ночью Савар лежал без сна в своей постели не один. Хоар, горячий и нежный, плавился как воск в его объятиях, дрожал и прикасался так, что самого Савара бросало в дрожь. В их страсти не было места боли, и даже принимая в себя его меч, Савар не чувствовал ничего, кроме бескрайнего наслаждения.

— Как же я могу верить тебе, — говорил после Савар, не выпуская, впрочем, Хоара из объятий, — если я старше настолько, что ты бы мог быть моим сыном?

— Но ведь и молодое деревце обвивает корнями старое, — отвечал Хоар, осыпая его поцелуями. — Для меня в целом мире не найдется никого красивее тебя.

И вопреки своим собственным словам, Савар верил ему.

Больше не было смысла отдалять Хоара, и юный воин стал его правой рукой, а когда дочь Савара Сада вошла в пору, он выдал ее за Хоара, чтобы еще крепче привязать юношу к себе.

Впервые в жизни Савар был счастлив. Он засыпал, держа в объятиях свое солнце, согретый его теплом.

И когда во время одного из набегов вражеская стрела выбила его из седла, пробив гортань, Савар возблагодарил небо за то, что ему дано было уйти первым, не почувствовав горечи утраты.

В последний раз шевельнулись его губы, называя любимое имя, а после веки вождя смежились, и огонь его души погас вместе с последним солнечным лучом.

Три дня и три ночи длилась тризна по умершему вождю на склоне возведенного для него кургана. Многие воины обрезали в знак скорби свои волосы, а Хоар, ставший новым вождем, нанес раны на свою грудь, чтобы шрамы вечно напоминали ему об утрате. 

Царствование Хоара было долгим, но однажды закончилось и оно. И Хоара на носилках привезли к тому же кургану, и после смерти они с Саваром вновь возлегли вместе, чтобы не расставаться уже никогда.

Многие века после того заходящее солнце освещало вход в курган, и ковыль на ветру снова и снова шептал последние слова сарматского вождя: «Хоар, Хоар!».

Прислушайтесь: может быть, он шепчет их до сих пор?..


End file.
